TurbulentIgnition
Ryan's element is Titanium. His Chumhandle is turbulentIgnition, and he types in #267b36. __TOC__ Appearance Ryan's brown-black hair naturally spikes, which he's thrilled with, since he's a lazy bastard about getting it cut. So it'll grow quite a way before his dad forcibly throws him into a hairdresser's to get him somewhat presentable. He has a fondness for the colour green, usually wearing clothing with it as the main colour, typing in it, and his pride and joy, a pair of green sunglasses he wears whenever he feels the awesome level of his current situation needs rising. Which is always. With all the metalworking he does, even if most of it doesn't result in much besides some mangled mess that his dad labels "part of the learning curve", Ryan's built up a good amount of blisters and calluses on his hands. He's not that great at the fine work either, but with a full life as a teenager already, he can still type quick, though his friend Lilah often outpaces him whenever she gets going. Which is also always. Ryan likes adding dramatic pauses to most things he says, despite writing in a naturally excitable state, which in the world of text translates to commas. UNGODLY AMOUNTS OF COMMAS. "Hey, yo, guys. We ready, to get, this party, started?" "Look, don't worry, bout a thing. You got friends, who're here, to help. We'll look out, for ya." Interests You love ACTION MOVIES, specifically ANIMATED ONES WITH A PENCHANT FOR THE RIDICULOUS. Over the topness is your bread and butter. You watch DEAD FANTASY each week. At night you pray someone finances RIVER TAM BEATS UP EVERYONE. To say you have an OVER-ACTIVE IMAGINATION is an UNDERSTATEMENT. Every time you're bored, you begin choreographing FIGHT SCENES. Your dearest wish is to entertain everyone with the RIDICULOUS CRAP you come up with. Unfortunately you CANNOT DRAW FOR SHIT. Seriously it is like an otter spat ink all over your paper whenever you try. Don't ask how that works, you have no idea but in your head it looks AWESOME. A shame NO ONE WILL EVER SEE IT LIKE YOU DO. You live with your DAD. He's an expert METAL-WORKER who often makes elaborately designed monstrosities for the WEALTHY AND INFLUENTIAL. He often tries to teach you his craft but most of the time you just SLACK OFF AND TRY MAKING COOL SHIT FROM MOVIES YOU SAW. As a result, your room is kind of littered with SHITTY SWORDS, MACGUFFINS, AND VARIOUS OTHER MOVIE ITEMS YOU'VE MADE. All of them are of the absolute WORST QUALITY. Background His mum disappeared in the course of her work as a top-level researcher in the paranormal. Frankly both Ryan and his father are a little ... iffy about the whole situation. They love her to pieces, but you can't get a message saying "your wife was abducted by aliens in the line of work" and not feel a bit put out. Ryan and his father have done well enough living by themselves the five years since then, his father making a killing with his ridiculously complex yet somehow perfectly workable creations. Ryan does kinda strain under learning the family trade though. Modus Linked List Ryan can retrieve any item from the list he wants, but every item after what he picks also falls out of his modus. Strife Sawkind Ryan has a swordkind card lying around due to all the crappy replicas he makes, but on account of the whole 'crappy replica' dealy, he just sticks with using sawkind. Relationships *Good friends with vibrantlyVirtuosic, his senior by two years. He often sends cool videos he finds to Nils, who loves them to pieces. Ryan feels he's so lucky to have a friend who sees things the way he does. Nils sends Ryan pictures he draws now and again, and while they're still works in progress skillwise (read: he's terrible), Ryan does his best to encourage him. Nils is Ryan's Server in the game. *Met kinestheticReality on a games board a while back, and has chatted to her a few times since. Lilah lives crazy fast, it's something he's envious of, the fact she's just able to get out there and live her own way. She also helps keep him on his toes if he ever feels like life's slowing down. *Rich, otherwise known as cartesianAsymptote, used to live in the same town as Ryan. The two were friends, back in they day, and still keep up over Pesterchum. *Rich's friend, Jolie (satiricalCeres), is Ryan's SBurb Client. He thinks she's a little shy, but a very nice person, and wants to help her have as much fun playing this game and meeting new people as he can. *Nils told Ryan about lawfulRepresentative, whom Ryan has since spoken to. He seems nice. Very eager to be helpful. *Since his big message to everyone, Ryan's made two new friends. galvanizedEarth, Bec as he calls her, is nice enough, someone he hopes does well in this game *chalcolithicUsurper is Julius is the most awesome bro Ryan's spoken to yet. He has green goggles. How is that not amazing? Ryan's looking forward to meeting up with him eventually so the two can hang out. *kingPuncher, Sally, was also a member of the Ryan, Rich, Nils, many others high school group they all made up. He looks out for her like he would a little sister, and never worries about her antics, though sometimes he wonders if she's getting in over her head with her matchmaking schemes. *CardReader messaged Ryan, seeking assistance on figuring out his world. Since then, he's had another conversation, and noted she's very similar to Sally. *MoodyNavigator is also a new friend, and someone Ryan already appreciates. He's pretty quick too, might be able to keep up with Lilah. For a little while. *fatiguedEmotionalist has messaged Ryan, and Ryan has provided morale support and advice. *formostMachinist is someone Ryan met a while ago, when his father made an item for FM's father. Category:Derse Dreamers Category:Session 4 Category:Knights Category:Character Profiles